1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of movable apparatus for removing a selected outer plate from a pack or stack of plates in a filter press of the type having horizontal guide carriers for supporting the filter plates in such stack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the West German Pat. No. 18 10 112 there is disclosed a movable apparatus for the filter plates of a filter press which has a carriage, movable on guide girders disposed above the filter plates, which is provided with a driver for shifting of the filter plates, movable reciprocally by means of a first piston-cylinder arrangement cooperating with a bolt for holding back the remaining pack of filter plates. The driver is controllable in an up and down direction by means of a second piston cylinder arrangement connected thereto. This known, movable apparatus, because of the two piston cylinder arrangements provided therein, is relatively expensive and requires a costly control arrangement in order to assure an operational coordination of the separately directed movement of the driver and bolt.